


in the clouds where the angels sing

by alltoowells



Category: Little Mix (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, harleyjoker au, i just liked the idea of this :-), not necessarily trying 2 glroify harleyjoker btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoowells/pseuds/alltoowells
Summary: She's intoxicating and Zayn can't get enough.





	

The sound of Zayn's shoes kicking against the gravel while the street lamps flickered their dim lights had become a routine, except each round felt heavier. The weight on his shoulders wouldn't disappear, but intensify instead. This hadn't been what he signed up for, though he knows it was foolish to think nothing he would experience from that moment on would impact him. Of course it would impact him; he is human after all. As human as his mother, Doctor Leland, and even as human as her. 

The wind brushed against his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Even dressed in his warmest jacket he still felt cold. Gotham generally always felt cold so perhaps it was only appropriate. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he felt the brief warmth kiss at his fingers. A desperate attempt to kill the inevitable goosebumps rising on his skin. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked his car and stepped in, closing the door as though it would prevent any more cold from seeping in. The engine coughed and spluttered as he turned his car on. A sure sign he has to stop putting off getting his car fixed.

Zayn sat in his car idly. Breathing in heavily, it almost irked him to know he was doing exactly what she intended; what she knew would occur. It frustrated him to see how hung up he was over someone like her. 

She was different from him in so many possible aspects. Her morality was nonexistent, her behavior impulsive and destructive. Yet, he looked at her and couldn't help but drown in her existence. She dangled temptation right over his face and even with his eyes wide open and aware of the consequences, he bit at it foolishly and savored every sinful bite of it.

The truth of the matter is no number of years spent training could have prevented what Zayn experienced. Tragically, despite his own efforts to spread an ultimate peace in the world, that would never happen. You can't tame something that does not want to be tamed and Zayn thinks he has finally come to terms with that. An ideal world is what the phrase has already insisted– it's merely ideal with no promises of action.

Slowly pulling out of the parking lot, he eyed the tall building through the rear view mirror. He doesn't have to possess special abilities to know she's back in her cell, smirking to herself at thought the thought— the knowing—that she has him completely devoted and in the palm of her pale, pretty little hands.


End file.
